Wepwawet
Wepwawet took his first and only host around the same time Ra found Earth which would make him at least ten thousand years old. Wepwawet spent a lot of the nine thousand years of his life hidden away in a lab. Because of this only a few Goa’uld and Jaffa knew of his existence, the Goa’uld who knew of Wepwawet were scientist serving Anubis. There was times when Wepwawet did leave the lab, which was either to act as a diplomat and to make someone disappear, during these times he would use a fake name. One thousand years ago, under the order of his father, Wepwawet set about removing all data held on computers or killing people who had met him in one way or another. By the time Wepwawet was finished all knowledge about him, what little there was, now was gone, The Tok'ra left out of purging of all information about Wepwawet because they had not even heard of him at this point, they would only learnt of him when he became a minor of Apophis but they would never learn who Wepwawet's father. Only Anubis and Anubis’ First Prime knew Wepwawet while all the other members of the galaxy had never heard his name let alone knew who he was. After Wepwawet had finished purging all knowledge about him from the galaxy he became a minor of Apophis. Wepwawet told Apophis that his father was no one of importance he even told him that he killed his own father because he was such a disappointment. The next two hundred years was largely uneventful apart from one of Apophis’ enemies, Amuntep, planned on killing Wepwawet. So it was decided that Wepwawet would strike before Amuntep was ready but Wepwawet lacked the force to do so, Wepwawet choose to let his true nature out by using his science speciality, Microbiology. Wepwawet unleashed a deadly plague on Amuntep’s home world; the plague was deadly that it killed all of Amuntep’s slaves, Jaffa that were on the planet, unfortunately for Amuntep he was also on the planet and it killed him also. When a Goa’uld went to the home world of Amuntep they saw the decaying bodies of everyone on the planet. It looked like the people of that world had died a few years ago as the bodies were decayed that much but they had only died a few day before hand. When it was discovered that it was a plague that had killed everyone, Ra forbid everyone form going to that planet as he believed that the plague was native to that planet. The plague itself was described as being the must deadliest there ever was for how fast it kills Goa’uld. Also during those two hundred years Wepwawet became an ally of Nirrti over there interest in genetics. After two hundred years Anubis secretly made contact with Wepwawet informing him that he was still alive and that he could return to his father’s side. So eight hundred years ago Wepwawet faked his own death and returned to his father’s side. Believing Wepwawet to be dead no looked for him and soon he was forgotten. During the Plague Wepwawet made some new technologies, ships and upgraded his Jaffa. Unfortunately Wepwawet’s secret that his father is Anubis was revealed, Wepwawet is yet to find out what the fallout from this will be. Wepwawet has also moved his homeworld to a new planet because he was worried that he would lose population, he also moved some of his population from both Novus and Arakkis. Wepwawet also had to change host which was also altered to Horsemen standards. Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:Atlas Underlords